Burn the House Down
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: "Everyone has a lust for blood," the mysterious figure said. "Even you have it, Death the Kid." Kid stared in horror at the shadow figure in front of him. "I do not! I-I'm a sane man...!" "Burn the house down Kid, burn the house..." Rated "T" for now, but will change to "M" for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**This will be a long fic (hopefully!) Stick with me, and I promise, I will try my hardest!  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, still do not own Soul Eater. -pouty face-  
~**

_The lights go off, the music comes on.  
A haunting melody that the heart plays.  
It crashes. It bangs.  
It tells us to do what we want.  
We lust for blood, sometimes without knowing.  
We laugh at the injured, we laugh at the fallen.  
We laugh at the dead.  
We yell at the living, wishing for them to join the rest.  
But when they are dead, there is a gap.  
An empty feeling in our heart.  
Did we really mean for this to happen? Did we really want them to die?  
We don't know what to make out of ourselves now.  
We go into depression.  
We lose the ones we love.  
There is only one thought in our mind.  
"Kill yourself. End the misery."  
Burn the house down. _

**And, the end of the prologue! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. w  
Review please? (Even though it's not very long... )  
I want to know what you guys think this will be about! :3 Let me know in the reviews. ;3 **


	2. Failure

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated. I've just been having writers block. But I'm back now! And I'd like to clear one thing up: The prologue isn't song lyrics. I made them up. WITH MY BRAIN. So, bug off about it, K? Well, time for ch. 2! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Days, were days.  
Some were good, some bad.  
Some brought smiles, while others brought tears.  
Laughter, and yelling.  
Screaming, and cheering.  
Life, and **death**. _

"Patti, your stance is off again! You're not inline with Liz!"  
"Oh, sorry Kid!"  
"Are we really going to go thorough this again?"

"Yes, we are going to go through this again! We have to have perfect symmetry. Now, lets do this again, and this time make it-"  
"He's getting away! He's getting away! Ha ha!"  
"Patti, don't interrupt me when I'm speaking! Now, as I was saying. I chose you two to be my weapons because you are twin pistols. When I hold you, one in each hand, I have perfect symmetry. But when your in your human forms... you have no symmetry between you two. Like your height and hair for an example. Even your boobs are different sizes!"

**SMACK. **

Death the Kid put a hand over his cheek, his eyes wide.  
"Well excuse me for being smaller than my little sister!" Liz Thompson, the oldest of the Thompson sisters yelled, smacking her miester, Death the Kid across the face. "And why should you be the one complaining about are symmetry!? Three stripes on one side of your hair and not the other? That doesn't look very symmetrical to me!"  
"You're right, I'm asymmetrical garbage!" Death the Kid complained, throwing himself on the cold, hard ground. He hit the ground with his fist, throwing a large fit.  
Liz sighed and turned to face her younger sister, Patti Thompson, who was laughing at her crying miester.  
"C'mon Patti, let's go cheer him up," Liz said, already walking over to the fifteen year old who was acting like a five year old.  
Patti followed her sister's lead and skipped over to Death the Kid, giggling. She sat down next to him, starting to poke him.  
"It's OK Kid," Liz said, petting him on his head. "I didn't mean it."  
"Yeah!" Patti said, still poking him. "And you're not garbage, because if you were, you would stink!"  
"R-really?" Kid asked, sitting up. He looked at his weapons, still frowning. His weapons smiled back st him, showing him that everything was alright. A small smile appeared on his lips, before disappearing. He stood up, brushed himself off, and turned back to his weapons, his face serious. "Lets get back to what we came for," he said, turning around. "Sorry to keep you waiting, now, where were w-?" He found the ally empty except for the three of them. "What, where'd the kishin go!?"  
"He got away," Patti said, giggling again.  
"Why didn't you tell me!?"  
"I tried to tell you, but you were to busy talking about symmetry~"  
Death the Kid stared at the empty ally in bewilderment. "This can't be... I'm a failure! I'm garbage! I can't do anything right!" He threw himself down on the ground in another fit.  
"Not again..."

X~x~X~x

A mission gone wrong. A broken pyramid, wounds, and worst of all, an odd number of souls collected.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, but since you destroyed the pyramid, I'll have to collect all the souls you have collected on this mission," Lord Death stated, towering over his only child.  
"I know, I know. I'm a piece of garbage, I broke Anubis!" His son cried, throwing yet another fit. "I should just die!"

X~x~X~x

Death the Kid walked through the halls of the DWMA, remembering the missions he had failed before he had enrolled in the school. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and frowned, those memories flooding into his mind. "I failed..." he muttered to himself, looking up at the ceiling, "I am a failure."

"Talking to yourself. So uncool." A voice brought Kid out of his thoughts, frightening him a little. His first instinct was to jump, and shoot the surprise person. But Liz and Patti were off elsewhere, probably doing girl stuff. So, instead, Kid turned around, to see what, or who, the voice came from.

Soul "Eater" Evans leaned against a wall, watching as Lord Death's only son walked through the halls, mumbling to himself.

"Soul?" Death the Kid asked, turning around to face the white haired boy, "what are you doing here?"  
"It's school, I came because Maka dragged me," came his reply. A toothy grin soon followed, showing the joke.

Death the Kid didn't follow on the joke, or if he did, he didn't show it. He only shrugged, then starting off towards the main part of the DWMA. He left Soul behind, and once he thought he was out of earshot, he started muttering to himself again.  
"Asymmetrical garbage... a failure... who the hell breaks a pyramid!? I should just... die."

**And... ch. 2 is done. Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this while tired, and in one sitting. I know the lines from the show are off, I was to lazy to look them up, so I did them off of memory. Don't forget to review! It will get better, and longer, promise! **


	3. Apologies

**I'mma get a head start on this chapter! :3  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for my dog, I own her. SH'ES MINE!  
**

"_I'm failure... I should not even be here."_

"Kid, get up. We have a mission today!"

**Poke. Poke. Poke. **

"Come on Kid, we have to get going. We can't let this Kishin soul wander around anymore. He has to be beaten."

**Tug. Tug. Tug. **

Death the Kid dug his header deeper into his pillow, not wanting to get up. He didn't want to face the thing people called, _The World. _

"Just let me be," he said into his pillow, even though he was addressing his twin pistols. The gun wielder closed his eyes again, a shallow hum coming from his throat as he was enveloped into darkness once again.

**Poke. Tug. Pull.  
CRASH. **

The Thompson pulled Death's son (he was living up to the name right now) out of this bed, wincing as he crashed on to the floor. He laid still for a second, not breathing. They both began to fear that they had killed death.

But their worries were soon over, only to be replaced with shame as their meister jumped up and started scolding them for their misdeeds.  
"How dare you wake me like this! Puling me out of my own b- HEY! What are you even doing in my room anyway!? Haven't you ever heard of privacy!?" Kid looked down to see himself only in a pair of black boxers. He blushed at his almost nude body and started pushing the sisters towards the his bedroom door.  
"Out! Out! You must not see me like this! This is an invasion of my personal privacy!"  
"Sorry Kid, we didn't know you were in your-"

**SLAM. **

X~x~X~x

Exactly 8 minutes later, Death the Kid stepped out of his room, straightening his signature jacket.

"Liz? Patti?" He called down the hall, opening his eyes all the way. "Girls, where are you?"  
_Silence. _  
Kid waited a couple more seconds, before calling them again. "Elizabeth? Patrica?"  
Again, _nothing. _

Kid began to worry. The girls never ignored him... or, at least like this.  
"GIRLS!?" Kid ran through Gallows Manner, hoping to see a peek of the girls.  
Finally, he heard noise coming from the other side of a closed door.  
"Kid, in here."

Kid skidded to a stop in front of the door, eying it up. "Liz, Patti? Are you in there?"

"Yeah Kiddo, come in~ The door is unlocked!" Patti called in her sing-sing voice.

Death the Kid shrugged, and opened the door. The sight awaiting him made his jaw drop to the floor, his eyes widen, and his nose start to drip blood...

**X~x~X~x**

Death the Kid slowly opened the door, peeking behind it. The sight he saw though, caused him to throw the door open. He stood, staring at his two weapons in shock.

Liz and Patti Thompson laid on their beds, only in their undergarments. Liz was blushing slightly, playing around with hair, as Patti sat on her bed, playing around with a stuffed giraffe. None of this seemed out of the ordinary for them.

"W-what the hell!?" Kid asked, closing his mouth and wiping blood from his nose. "Why are you girls- why aren't you dressed, we have school!"

"We felt bad," Liz started saying.  
"For waking you up, and seeing you in your lil' boxers~" Patti finished, finally looking up from her 'ever so interesting' stuffed giraffe.  
"Yeah, so, here. Feel free to see us in our undergarments," Liz said, standing up.  
"Yeah Kiddo~ Don't we look smexy?" Patti purred, winking. The pistol stood up and posed for her weapon, putting her hands behind her head.

The gun-wielder just stood there in shock, eying this twin pistols. He felt another nosebleed coming on, and he quickly covered his nose to keep the blood from flowing. He tilted his head back slightly.  
"Girls, please get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us." With that said, Death the Kid showed himself to the door, silently closing it behind him.  
'_I think I may need mind soap after seeing that..._'

**Sorry this chapter is so late, and so short. I went on a tiny vacation with my family, and I knew I just HAD to get another chapter up this week. Again, writers block made this chapter so short. So, sowwy~ 3  
Oh, and another thing. This MIGHT change to an "M" rating later, but only for violence. Nothing sexual. There will be some shipping, but that's like, at the VERY end. S, don't worry, it's mostly about Kid and depression/madness.  
FUN, right!? XD OK, well, anyway, don't forget to review! **


	4. Welcome to Hell

**WORKING ON IT! WRITING TWO FICS AT ONE! CAPS LOCK IS ON! OH WELL! DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
**

"Kid, Liz, Patti. You're late," Stein sighed, watching as the three teens entered his classroom. He was sitting at his desk, a rare bird in front of him. He was about to dissect it, but was rudely interrupted by Death's son walking in.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Liz and Patti had, er... trouble?... getting ready," Kid explained. His cheeks turned a light pink, but as soon as the blush appeared, it disappeared.

"No excuses, just get up to your seat," Stein said, pointing on if his tools towards the kid's usual spots. "I want to get back to my work."

"Yes, sir."  
"Alright, Mr. Stein."  
"Kay~!"  
The three teens walked up the shirt flight of stairs to their seats. Kid walked with his hands stuffed inside his pockets, his body stiff. Liz lazily walked behind him, yawning slightly. Patti skipped behind them, swinging her arms beside her.

They arrived at their seats, in front of Soul, Maka, Black* Star, and Tsubaki.

"Why were you guys late?" Maka whispered once Stein got back to his "teaching."  
"Another OCD attack?" Tsubaki asked, joining into the conversation.  
"Hehe, nope~" Patti said, turning around to face her friends. Her face was covered in a large smile.  
"We owed Kid something," Liz said, also turning around. She peered over at her striped miester.  
He was sitting up straight in his desk, his eyes glued to Stein. Though he was watching Stein, and his body appeared to be listening, Liz could tell something other than dissecting was on the young boy's mind. His golden eyes were glossy, and his lips were moving silently.

Even though Death the Kid was there, present in the classroom, his mind was somewhere else.

X~x~X~x

_A failure? Am I really a failure?  
What kind of Grim Reaper destroys a pyramid? Or lets a Demon Sword get away?  
None of them, that's for sure. I'm the only one...therefore, I'm a failure.  
Lost in your own mind ,huh?_

_Wha- who's there? These, these are my personal thoughts, get out!  
Do you really want me to leave? Because, I'm not. That's for sure. I want you to follow me, Death the Kid. Follow me, just for a little~_

X~x~X~x

"This place is..."

"Magnificent? Beautiful? _Symmetrical?_"

I looked over my shoulder at the little demon standing beside me. His grin took up most of his wide, red face. He bit his fingers, as if nervous about something.

"All of the above," I muttered, looking at the large, dark room. The walls were a dark shade of red, with black stripes running along them. A record player stood against the far wall, and another on the other side, making it symmetrical. Two chairs sat next to each record players, one on each side, a mirror image. Again, it was symmetrical. The thing that caught my eye though, was the grand piano, standing in the dead center of the room.

The Demon must have caught me staring, because his next words sent a sicking feeling to my stomach.  
"A beauty, isn't she? Played by one of your friends, you know that? What was his name again? Steve? Sam? Cole? How about-"  
"Soul," I muttered, cutting him off. "Soul 'Eater' Evans. Scythe at the DWMA, weapon of Maka Albarn..." I trailed off.

"Hmn, interesting," Little Demon said, watching me his his big eyes.

I looked over at him, my golden eyes eying him up. "Why did you call me here?"  
"Oh, no reason."  
"There's a reason. From what Soul told me about you, there's always a reason."  
"Fine, fine, you caught me. I have some important information-"  
"Important information? Tell me!"  
"Not if you ask like that! Where are your manners!? You are Lord Death's son, after all. Or, am I wrong on that~?"  
"No, you are correct. And," I sighed, "fine. Please, tell me the important information you have for me."

Little Demon's grin widened, and his eyes seemed to budge out of his head a little. "Good, good. I have come to tell you about..." A pause.

I waited, but my patience was slowly running out. "Well?"

Little Demon said something, but it was to quite for me to hear.  
"Please, repeat that."

"I said, I've come to talk to you about..." Another pause.  
This was getting annoying.  
"Spit it out already before I send you to Hell!"

Little Demon laughed at my useless threat. He was already a demon, what was I thinking?

"Well, well. Look at who's impatient. I've come to talk to you about Black Blood~"

I felt myself pale. "B-black... blood!?"  
"Hmn, yes. Please, sit down," Little Demon pointed one of his oversized hands to the piano bench, signaling for me to sit down.

I took his offer, and sat down in the middle of the bench, not wanting to ruin the perfect symmetry of the room.

"Death. The. Kid. Son of Lord Death, brother of the Kishin Asura. You have Reaper blood in your veins, no?" Little Demon asked, circling around me, studying me. "You know what else you have in your veins?" He looked at me, his grin getting even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Even more blood?" I asked, my smart mouth moving before I could think.  
"True, true. But do you know what KIND of blood?"  
"AB negative?"  
"Right, but, wrong."

I felt myself pale eve more.  
_Where was he going with this? _

"What do you mean...?"  
"You've got black blood, Kid. Welcome to Hell."

X~x~X~x

Death the Kid shot up in his bed. He was breathing hard, his body coated in a thin layer of sweat. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was home, in his bed.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid back down.

"It was just a dream... just a dream." He repeated this to himself, hoping, no, begging for it to be true. But the more he said it, the more he doubted. The more he doubted, the more awake he became. The more awake be became, the more he began to think.

Think of his life. Think of his dream. Think of his friends. Think of his family...

Think of madness.

**I got it up sooner than I thought! The italics might seem confusing, so let me explain. The ones that are no underlined are Kid, and the other are Little Demon. K, that's all. Don't forget to review! As for me, it's time to go work on the next chapter. I've got ideas~ **


	5. Promise

**Bum bum bum, chapter _! (I have no idea. XD)  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"...Kid?"  
"Yes'm?"  
"You ok?"  
"...yeah, why?"  
"You seem a little, out of it."  
"Why do you say that?"  
Golden eyes looked into green, both showing that they wanted some answers.  
"Well, for one thing, you haven't noticed that my pig-tails are unev-"  
"LET ME FIX THEM!"  
Pale hands reached into golden hair, pulling out rubber-bands and fixing the golden locks correctly.  
"There."  
Golden eyes studied the work well done. A sigh escaped from pale lips.  
"Something's wrong, now, spit it out."  
"You really want me to spit it out? Because, I can..."  
"Wha-ew, Kid!"  
"What!? It's true! Punch me, really hard. Make me cough up blood."  
"Kid, why would you want me to do that!"  
Another sigh.  
"Maka, promise me something?"  
"...what is it, Kid-Kun?"  
"If, if I start acting crazy, will you promise to keep me away from people?"  
"But, why Ki-"  
"Just promise me, OK?"  
Silence filled the open air around them. The only noise was the wind blowing past the two miester's ears, tussling their hair.  
"...Ok, I promise."

X~x~X~x

Death the Kid felt like some weight had just been lifted off his shoulders from those three words.  
"Thanks Maka. I know it may seem a little weird to ask you this, and you'll probably figure out later. Or, if we're lucky, maybe not." He gave the scythe-miester a small smile before turning towards the side entrance of the DWMA. "I'm going to go inside now. I'm done admiring the city's beauty."

Kid left Maka alone. She looked at the city, watching as it slowly grew darker. It was high past noon, and way after dinner. She had agreed to stay after school hours with Kid, and also because Soul left early. She had no ride home, except for...  
"MAKA! Your Papa is ready to take you home!"  
"Oh God..."

Maka watched as the red-haired, blue-eyed, Death Scythe came running up to her, his arms outstretched.

"Don't think I like you or anything," Maka huffed, puffing her cheeks out a little. "I just needed a ride home, that's all."

Spirit felt his heart shatter, and sweat start to roll down his face. "M-maka..." a pause. "PAPA LOVED YOU MAKA!" He threw himself down at his daughters feet, hugging her legs. "Maaaaakaaaa!"  
"Will you just take me home already!?"

X~x~X~x

"Something's wrong with Kid," Maka causally stated at the dinner table.  
Soul looked up at her, his mouth full of food. "W'y d'ya 'ay 'ha'?" He asked, talking with his mouth full.  
"Please, swallow before you talk," Maka said, turning away from her slob of a partner, not wanting food bites to get all over her.

Soul swallowed, and tried again. "Why do you say that? He seems fine to me."

Maka sighed, rolling her eyes. "You always say that. Remember when I broke my arm, because of you, and you said to just shake it off, you seem fine? Remember that!?"  
It was Soul's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, I remember." He muttered to himself, "how could I? She keeps on hanging it over my head." Back to Maka, "What does this have to do with Kid?"  
"You never pay any attention to the rest of us. I mean, you do, when we need it, and it shows. But, never when we don't tell you something's wrong. You never pick up on the little hints we drop." Maka huffed, blowing little wisps of hair out of her face. "You get it?"

Soul looked at his miester, his walls breaking.

_Is Maka telling the truth?  
Do I only pay attention to the big picture, and not the hidden one?  
What I am saying? I'm to cool for this shit.  
…. oh my God, Maka's right. _

X~x~X~x

"Don't sleep, don't sleep. Don't sleep," Kid muttered to himself, staring up at his dark ceiling. It was most likely around two am in the morning, and Kid was still awake. He hadn't slept for the past couple days, ever since he met with Little Demon. Sure, he was tired, but he could get through it.  
Sort of...

His eyes felt heavy. He wanted sleep.  
"No, stay," a yawn, "awake."  
His eyes slowly started closing, without him even thinking. In less than eight minutes, he was asleep.

"_Welcome back. Death. The. Kid." _

X~x~X~x

I looked around to take in my surroundings. "Dammit," I cursed to myself, noticing I was back in the black room. "I feel asleep!" I looked around again. Something seemed... off.

"So, you're back, eh?"  
I looked around for the source of the voice that I knew.  
Little Demon sat in one of the chairs, throwing off the symmetry.  
_Well, that answers THAT question. _

"I don't want to be here," I said, standing up tall.

"Well, to bad. I called you hear." A laugh. A laugh that sent chills up my spine. A laugh that turned by blood cold. "I need to talk to you, Mr. Kid~"

I looked at Little Demon. His eyes were wide, his teeth were sharp, his smile, large and full of madness.  
"What do you want?"  
I watched as he hopped off of the chair and started walking towards me, swaying his hips as if he were dancing to silent music. He reached me. He seemed taller.  
_Odd...  
_"What do you want of me?" I tried again, keeping my patience with me this time.  
"Black blood Kiddo, you need to learn about it. You need to let it... fu fu fu... overtake you."  
_He was mad. He had to be. I was a Grim Reaper, no way was I going to let this happen.  
_"In your dreams," I muttered, turning away from him on my heels. I looked around. Soul had mentioned that there was a door here. One that led to a black room, even darker than this one.  
_A way out?_

"Where are you going, son?" Little Demon asked. I could feel him watching me as I inspected the room. "If you're looking for the door, it's over," he snapped his fingers, the sound echoing thoughout the room, "there."

I turned around, and, sure enough, Little Demon was pointing at a door.

"That's it?" I asked, eying it up. It could be a trap, so I had to be careful, and watch my every step.

"Yes, yes it is. Why don't you, go take, a look?" He asked slowly and sneakily.

I started walking towards the door, my eyes glued to the small red man the whole time. I reached the door and put my hand on the cold handle. I slowly opened it, looking inside.  
I gasped.  
It was... nothing. Just a giant black space, looking like it had no floors or no ceiling. Just air.

I turned to face Little Demon, but he was gone. Disappeared. Vanished. Poof, gone.

"Hey!" I yelled, looking around. "Where'd you go, you little- HEY!"

I made a giant mistake.  
I had let my guard down.  
I felt a push on my back. It sent me flying into the black air. I turned around just in time to see Little Demon standing behind me, except, he wasn't so little anymore. He bit onto his fingers, smirking.

"Have fun Kid-kun! Once you come out," a snicker escaped from his lips, "you'll be full of madness."

With that, he shut the door. Leaving me in the dark.  
Alone.

**I'm sorry if this sucks. I'm tired, but I wanted to get this done! The next chapter might take some time, because I'm busy~ Earliest it will be uploaded: Late Friday, latest: Eh, lets say, Tuesday night? I don't know. Hope you all enjoyed though! Don't forget to review!  
Oh, and shout out to: ****SPNAngelGirl****  
Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me!  
Your friend,  
AvatarToph XD**

**Er, and one last thing! I got a review saying that the fic didn't match the summary yet. Just wait one chapter, it will be up in the next or the one after that, promise! XD**

**And sorry if Soul seems OOC. Like I said, I'm typing this while tired. XD**


	6. Awake into the Madness

**This one might be a little weird, because, I don't know what to do... TIME TO WING IT!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"_Have fun Kid-kun! Once you come out," a snicker escaped from his lips, "you'll be full of madness."_

"Wake up, Kiddo," Patti Thompson said, shaking her miester carefully. "It's time to wake up~" Her miester still didn't wake up. He stayed the same. Laying silently in his bed, as if in a deep sleep.

"Any luck?"  
Patti turned around to see her older sister standing in the doorway. She shook her head, frowning a bit. "Is he going to be OK, big sis?"

Liz walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister, putting her chin on her shoulder. She looked over Patti to get a good look at Kid.

He laid in the center of his bed, so as not to break the perfect symmetry of his room. His pale face looked like he was sleeping soundly. His mouth slightly agape. His thin body was stiff. She watched as the blankets above his chest rose up and down slowly, indicating that at least he was still breathing.

"I'm sure he'll be OK, Patti," Liz said, letting go of her sister. "He's probably just really tired. He has been up late these past couple nights. How about we just let him sleep, and we'll check on him after school." Liz gave the smaller pistol an reassuring smile.

Patti looked at Liz for a second, studying her face. A large smile slowly crept across her face. "Kay~!"

Liz took Patti's hand and let her younger sister lead her out of Kid's room. Before he was out of her sight, Liz turned around to gaze at her, hopefully, sleeping miester. She frowned, before finally ducking out of the room.

_Please wake up, Kid-kun. _

X~x~X~x

It was dark. Darker than night. Only a little bit of light was visible. It came though a tiny crack, probably the bottom of the door that had just been shut a couple hours before hand.

I couldn't tell what was worse.  
The fact that I couldn't see anything, except the small light.  
Or that I was completely naked.

"Give me some damn clothes!" I yelled for what felt like the millionth time. My hands covered the area that I was most self concision about. "Hey! Give. Me. Some. Damn. CLOTHES!"

I sighed, getting no response. My voice was hoarse, and my throat was killing me. I'd yelling for hours.

I just stood there (or was I floating?), watching the little light. It was the only thing left to keep me sane. If there was light, then I was not lost.

As if reading my thoughts, the door started to fully closed. Before I could say a word, the dorr shut with a small "click" that echoed throughout the space.

The light was gone. My last hope. My life line.

My sanity.

X~x~X~x

"Kiddo, we're home!" Patti sang, running through the door.

"Whoa," Soul muttered, walking in behind the hyper girl, Liz at his tail. "This place is HUGE."

"I know right?" Liz said, smirking. She dramatically walked in front of Soul and swung her arm out, showing off the large enterway. "Welcome to Gallows Manner. Home of Death the Kid, and his beautiful, sexy, hilarious, weapons, Liz and Patti Thompson."

Soul started, dumb-founded. Liz wasn't lying when she had said that the place was elegant.

Paintings covered the white walls, all of them in a perfect line. Black furniture could be seen in the next room. The floors were to clean to be real, Soul could almost see his own reflection.

He stood there, admiring the total structure of the room he was in.

Or, he was, until a loud scream tore him from his thoughts.

"Liz! Soul! LIIIIZ!" Patti ran down the flight of stairs. She was crying. Fat blobs of water rolled down her round cheeks.

"What is it Patti!?" Liz asked, running out of the kitchen, where she was preparing studying snacks for the group. "What's wrong?"

Patti ran over to her sister and hugged her, digging her head into her chest. She sobbed, trying to choke out words.  
"It's, it's" she choked again, bringing her head out of Liz's chest.

One look, and Liz knew what was wrong.

"KID!"

Liz ran up the stairs, Soul and Patti close behind her. She threw open the last door at the end of the hall, and ran over to the bed.

Kid lay there. Not moving. His breathing shallow. His face was twisted up, it looked like he had just seen something asymmetrical. Then slowly, ever so slowly, it returned to his normal, dull expression.

A shout sounded through the air. Full of pain, and of misery.

"Call Stein," Liz ordered, putting her hands on her screaming miester's shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to see Soul and Patti staring at her. "TODAY!"

Soul and Patti ran out of the room, leaving Liz with the screaming boy. To her surprise, the screaming stopped as soon as it had started. She looked down at her miester, a worried expression on her face. She moved some of his striped black hair out of his face. He was sweating. Liz pulled his covers down, revealing his pale, bare, chest.

Patti ran upstairs to the two. "Liz! Soul is on the phone with Dr. Stein now, he told me that he said that he would be here as quickly as possible," she choked out, out of breath from running up all the stairs. She fell down on Kid's bed, her head landing right next to his side.

"Patti, careful!" Liz scolded her sister, pulling her sister up. "We have to be careful. Now, don't touch him until Stein gets here."

Patti nodded, tears welling up inside her blue eyes again. Liz sighed and pulled her sister in for a hug, whispering nice things to her.

X~x~X~x

"I came as soon as I could," Stein said as Soul opened the door to Gallows Manner. Before Soul even moved out of the way, Stein stormed inside, heading straight for Kid's room. He opened the door to see the Thompson sisters next to a giant bed in the center of the room. Death the Kid lay in the center of it, looking almost dead, living up to his name. He quickly walked over to the bed and kneeld down next to it. Stein reached over and grabbed Kid's hand, tracing his fingers up his arms, looking for a pulse.

"He's alive," Liz said, surprising Stein a little. He had forgotten that the girls were right behind him. He turned around a little to face the older gun.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he was screaming earlier. And he's still breathing, see," she pointed to Death's son's chest, which was rising up and down, slowly.

"Ah, I see," Stein said, dropping Kid's hand. He scratched his chin with one hand, deep in thought. "And you said he wouldn't wake up, right?"

"Aye sir," Patti said, standing up and walking behind her sister.

"Have you tried smacking him?"

Liz jumped back a bit, looking at Stein with pure horror. She accidentally bumped into Patti, sending them both to the ground. "You're kidding me, right!?"

"I don't "kid around" Liz," Stein said, smirking as he adjusted his glasses. Liz looked at him with a 'or, really?' look on her face. Stein only laughed and turned back around to face Kid. "Alright, I do kid around sometimes, but this time I'm serious. Lets just try this..." Stein brought his hand back and pushed it towards Kid, about to smack him.

X~x~X~x

"Let me out!" I cried, looking around into the complete darkness. Nothing was around me, only darkness. No one was around me, only darkness. I was alone, my only company was the darkness. I was starting to panic. How long I was in the darkness, I could not say. I stopped keeping track after a couple hours. I had forgotten that I had no clothes on. Either that, or I didn't care. All that was on my mind was the darkness.

I felt more panic in my chest. It was a crushing feeling. I didn't like it.

"So, this is fear," I muttered to myself, putting my hand on my bare chest. I felt my heart beating. It was going faster that an 808 drum. Yes, this was fear. I looked around again, hoping to see a little bit of light.

"HELP!" I yelled again, my throat starting to hurt as my voice started going hoarse. "Help me! I'm stuck in here!"

I was starting to give up hope. I hung my head, looking down at the darkness below me. Then it hit me. Little Demon had said, that if I let the madness take over, I could be set free. I could get out of this room, out of the black room, go back into my old room. Only for the price of madness...

"I'm willing to pay that price," I said aloud. I could already feel the madness energy inside me. All I had to do was let it take me over... "but is it really worth it?" I asked myself.

That's when I started talking to myself.

"Yes, yes! It should be worth it!"  
"But madness is dangerous. What if I accidentally hurt someone?"  
"Who cares! I mean, you won't hurt anyone! It's perfectly safe~" I slurred the word "safe," sending a jolt of excitement though my body. I was really getting to myself.  
"Alright!" I yelled, "lets do this!"

X~x~X~x

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. Liz, Patti, and Stein looked at Kid, waiting to see what would happen. Nothing happened, but one of Kid's cheeks did turn red from the smack.

"You might want to smack the other cheek, for symmetry."

The trio jumped and turned around to see Soul leaning against the doorway. His arms were crossed over his leather jacket. He gazed over at the three with his ruby eyes, watching as they started dumb-founded at him. "Well, hurry up and do it before he wakes up."

Stein nodded and brought his hand back, before slapping Kid's other cheek. As if waiting for that one slap, Kid sat up in bed, holding both of his stinging cheeks.

"God dammit! What in Hell possessed you to do that, Stein!"

**Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger! But Kid's awake! Yay! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, writers block. ^-^"" Well, I hope all my followers of this fic are still following! Don't forget to review! :D **


	7. Mistaken Words

**Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

"God dammit! What in Hell possessed you to do that, Stein!" Kid yelled, holding his stinging cheeks. He looked around at the four people in the room, noticing how they stared at him with wide eyes. He was stating to become very self-conscious, and started fidgeting around uncomfortably. "Um, guys? Are you O-"  
"Kiddo-Kun!" Patti squealed, jumping on top of her miester. She hugged him tightly, squeezing all of the air, and some of his life, out of him.

"P-Patti, unhand me!" Kid choked out, trying to separate himself from the crying blonde.

Liz ran over and pulled Patti away. Before Kid could give his thanks, Liz threw her arms around Kid, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"LIZ! GET OFF OF ME!" Kid screamed, pushing his other weapon away. Liz nodded her apologizes before running off to hide behind Stein, a little freaked out by her miester's outburst.

"How are you feeling, Kid?" Stein asked, looking at Kid. His dull green eyes looked into bright golden ones, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm feeling fine, Stein," Kid said, scratching the back of his head. He avoided Stein's gaze, and instead, looked at the white-haired weapon in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He sneered, frowning.

Every was caught off guard by this. Liz and Patti, who had been chatting with each other quietly, looked over at their miester in shock. **Never once **had Kid talked to **anyone **like that, especially none of his friends. Kid saw everyone's shocked glances and shot them each a confused one. "What? Did I say something?"

"Um, yeah, you sort of did, Kid..." Liz trialed off, nodding towards Soul.

Kid turned his gaze to look at Soul. Once he saw the hurt look on the albino's face, he felt horrible. "Oh my symmetry Soul... I didn't mean to... it just... I don't...!" Kid threw his covers back then ran out of the room, pushing past Soul. He fled down the stairs down into one of the many bathrooms, where he locked himself inside.

The others, left in his giant room alone, looked at each other, shooting concerned glances at one another.

"What was that about?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What's his problem? Saying stuff like that is so uncool."  
The three teens looked over at Stein, hoping he would have an answer. Stein only shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it then held it to his lips, taking a long drag out of it. "Maybe he had a nightmare, or something. Just let it slide. I wouldn't worry about it," he said, standing up and collecting his things. With his items all packed up into his bag, he walked out the door. Once he was out of ear shot, he sighed. "Wouldn't worry about it... for now."

X~x~X~x

Death the Kid sat on the closed toilet seat, resting his head in his knees. His body shook with silent sobs of both frustration, ad confusion. Why had he done that? Why did he avoid eye contact with Stein? Why did he feel... different?

These questions ran through the young shinigami's mind. His head hurt, and he felt light headed.

"What's... what's going on?" He choked out through is sobs. He lifted his head off his knees and looked into the giant mirror in front of him.

His asymmetrical hair was tossed in all different directions. His eyes were still a bright golden color, but they were also red and puffy. He looked paler than usual. His poster was slouched, and he looked tired and sick.

A knock on the door broke the staring contest Kid was having with the mirror.

"Kid, are you OK?"

Kid got up from the toilet seat and walked towards the door, taking small, slow, steps. He put his hand on the silver doorknob and sighed a silent sigh, before opening the door. Patti stood there, looking at him with wide, blue eyes. Her usual happy expression was replaced an expression of deep concern. She looked at her meister, her blue eyes dull from worry. "Kiddo, are you OK? You ran out of that room faster than Liz running to the mall on half-off sales day," Patti asked. She reached over and took her miester by his hand, and led him out the bathroom.

"Yes, Patti, I'm fine. Just a little..." Kid trailed off as he followed Patti. He watched as she led him into the main room.

The main room, or as others call it, the party room, was a large room with high ceilings. Each wall had eight paintings on it, each wall a mirror image to the other. Two couches sat on two walls, while on the other two, a large double door could be seen. A giant red carpet was set in the middle of the room, and four chairs sat on it's corners, one on each. Tables were neatly folded against the walls, only to be brought out for parties.

Soul and Liz stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the younger two teens to join them. Kid's eyes widened once he saw Soul. He tried to turn around and run away, not wanting to consult the teen until later, but Patti held onto him, not letting him go. "Come on Kiddo," she whispered in his ear. Her voice was serious, not playful ad giggly. "He's not mad. Just go talk to him." Patti pushed her mister towards the scythe.

She maybe pushed a little to hard. Kid stumbled and crashed into Soul. They both crashed to the ground, with Kid landing on top of Soul. Kid's hands were placed on Soul's chest. They both stared at each-other with wide eyes, both not knowing exactly how to react to their sudden closeness. Death the Kid was the first to break the sudden silence.

"Patti! Watch how hard you push someone!"

X~x~X~x

Professor Stein sat in his lab, leaning on the front of his rolling chair. He took another drag of his cigarette as he looked at what he had just typed on his laptop.

"If I'm correct," Stein muttered to himself, hanging his arm lazily at this side, while his eyes examined the charts on the screen, "then Kid must have..."he trialed off, shaking his head. "That can't be right. Kid's a shinigami, no way could he just give into the..." again, he trailed off as he took another drag of his cigarette.

He leaned back, using his free arm to keep himself from falling backwards off of the chair, thinking. He blew a perfect ring of smoke, watching as it soon disappeared into the air.

"I'll need a blood sample."

**I'll end here. Sorry if it is short, and is bad. I'm having more writers block. Also, I'm trying hard not to put any SoulxKid in it. (Huge SoKi fan here! XD ) Well, here is this crappy chapter.  
From now on, I might need some help, because of writers block. So... If you want to see anything in the fic (no shippings please), message me. (Don't leave it in the reviews, message me, please).  
I want to see what you guys want in this fic! :D  
Well, that is all for now. Until later, stay bright! (WTF? XD )  
And don't forget to review! :D**


	8. Kid has black blood!

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do these? I mean, come on, this is . **

…**.I own nothing. **

"_I'll need a blood sample."_

X~x~X~x

_"Patti! Watch how hard you push someone!"_

Their faces were close to touching. Each could feel the other's warm breath on their face. Golden eyes stared into red ones. Both boys felt uncomfortable, and a little embarrassed, knowing that there were two girls watching them.

"Um, hey Kid, do you think you can maybe, you know... get off of me?" Soul "Eater" Evans asked, a slight blush playing across his tan face.

Death the Kid nodded, then tried lifting himself off of the scythe. As he applied pressure onto his arms, pain shot through them. Kid let out a squeak of surprise and pain as he fell back onto Soul's chest. Soul groaned in pain as Kid crashed back onto him.

"What the Hell Kid!?" Soul asked, wincing.

"My arms, they hurt," Kid complained, trying to get a good look at his arms. But being in the position he was in, that was not an option. "Liz, Patti, a little help there?" The reaper asked his weapons, looking up at them.

"Sure thing Kiddo~"  
"Yeah, one second Kid." Liz whipped out her phone and took a quick picture of the two boys, a silent "aw" escaping through her lips. "Alright, got it. C'mon Patti, lets help Kid up now."

Kid, clearly not seeing Liz take the picture, gave his weapons a small smile as they grabbed onto his arms and starting pulling him off of Soul. But that smile soon turned into a scream of pain as they made contact with his arms, putting pressure on them. "Augh! That hurts!" He cried, tears filling this golden eyes.

"Kid! What's wrong!?" Liz asked once she saw the hurt on Kid's face.

"Let go of me!" Kid cried, hanging his head. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. "Now! This hurts!"

Liz and Patti quickly helped Kid up before quickly releasing their hold on his arms. "Kid! Kiddo! What's wrong with your arms?" They asked together, looking at their miester, confusion and worry showed in their blue eyes.

"My arms, they hurt," Kid replied, thankful that the pressure that was on his arms were gone. He took this time to examine his arms. He rolled his sleeves up, and the small group around him came and stood next to him, each curious on what was wrong with the shinigami's arms. Once Kid finally rolled his sleeves up, the four teens looked down at his pale arms.

They all gasped.

X~x~X~x

"_Something's wrong, now, spit it out."  
"You really want me to spit it out? Because, I can..."  
"Wha-ew, Kid!"  
"What!? It's true! Punch me, really hard. Make me cough up blood."  
"Kid, why would you want me to do that!?"_

Maka sat in her shared apartment, her past conversation with Kid running through her head. "Why would Kid want me to make him couch up blood...?" She asked herself for what felt like the millionth time since the conversation.

"_Maka, promise me something?"  
"...what is it, Kid-Kun?"  
"If, if I start acting crazy, will you promise to keep me away from people?"  
"But, why Ki-"  
"Just promise me, OK?"  
""...Ok, I promise." _

"Why would he make me promise that?" She asked herself, leaning back against her couch, deep in thought. "'Make me cough up blood.' 'If I start acting crazy...'" Maka repeated out-loud, copying Kid's sentences. "It doesn't make any..." Maka's eyes widened as it finally hit her.

"Kid has black blood!"

X~x~X~x

_Let me take control.  
I'll take away the fear.  
Open up to the madness.  
Enter it now.  
No matter what, you'll go mad.  
So, why not accept it now?  
Get over with the trouble.  
Join me.  
Join them.  
We're team.  
The strongest.  
We're a family.  
The closest.  
We don't have fear.  
We don't need it.  
Enter it now.  
Open up into the madness.  
I'll take away the fear.  
Let me take control. _

**I wrote this during the day! :D Not late at night! ...I think I type better at night. XD Oh well~ Leave you with a cliff hanger. What do you guys think is wrong with Kiddo's arms? Like I said last chapter, trying hard not to put SoKi in it, but there are SOME hints. They can also be easily ignored, for the SoKi haters. (Why do you hate that ship!? DX ) And, let me make this clear: _The ending is NOT song lyrics! I made them up, so I don't want any reviews or anything saying that I better take this down because those are "song lyrics" because I swear, THEY ARE NOT!  
__Don't forget to review! I love reviews! -super big smiley face- _**


	9. Crash!

**Just to lighten up on the confusion: The first part is a flash back Kid is having from when he started to get affected by the black blood. I think... I don't know, I just really wanted to write something like that. XD **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! I DON'T OWN IT!**

Another fight, another win.

Death the Kid gave his beaten opponent a smirk as he smoothed out his jacket. "Looks like you lose, again~" He sneered, chuckling. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to fight with _death_? You're bound to lose, no matter what. Even if I lose, I win," he gave the trembling boy an evil smirk, his eyes wide, "everyone dies in the end. So, therefore, death wins. I win. Like I always do." He chuckled again, putting his fist over his mouth. The boy began to whimper, scared for his life, which seemed to be at stake. Kid looked down, disgust shown on his face. "Now get out of my sight, you disgusting, _asymmetrical _creature." He kicked the boys bottom, sending him flying. He watched as he scrambled to his feet, then left him, standing alone at the front of the DWMA. "Weak humans. Think that can win against me. Well, they have another thing coming if they try to fight death," Kid said to himself. He dug his hands into his pockets, and started home. "The girls are probably waiting for me with dinner. I shouldn't keep them waiting~"

X~x~X~x

"_Kid has black blood!" _

"Kid, your arms..."

"They're... they're..."

Soul "Eater" Evans, Death the Kid, and Liz and Patti Thompson looked down at Death the Kid's arms. They were covered with blood, and not just any blood, _black blood_. Carved into his arms, was a message.

'Thanks for letting me take control~' was written on his right arm, and 'Madness awaits~' was on his left.

"They're... they're..." Kid stumbled, looking at his arms. "My arms are... they're... _asymmetrical_!"

"Kid! That's not important right now!" Liz said, trying to drag her miester away from his asymmetrical arms. "What's important is that your arms are bleeding!"

"And look at the blood," Patti said, her eyes wide with awe.

"Black blood," Soul muttered, watching as the dark liquid seeped out of the Death god's skin.

"B-black... blood!?" Liz cried out in horror, jumping away from Kid. "You have black blood!?"

Kid didn't respond right away, he just looked at his cut arms. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth as he looked at their asymmetry.

"Kid, snap out of it!" Soul said, shaking Kid slightly. "Ignore the asymmetry of your arms and talk to us!"

Kid finally snapped out of his trance and looked at the group. His eyes were wide, and his pale face held a large frown. "That poor boy..." he said out-loud, more to himself though, than the others.

"What poor boy?"  
"What happened? What are you talking about!?"  
"Did you see a vision? Can you tell the future now? OH! What am I going to eat for dinner tonight!? Huh? Huh!?"

"I have black blood..." Kid said quietly. He had known it for a while now, but the news still seemed to surprise him. "T-this blood, made me-"

"Made you what?"  
"Come on Kid, tell us!"  
"...or, or, um... what will I wear tomorrow? Can you tell me that, Mr. I can see the future now?"

"Will you guys shut up and let me finish!?" Kid yelled, staring at the group. They meekly nodded, scared of the bleeding boy. Kid cleared his throat, "as I was saying. The black blood, which is now flowing through my veins, seems to have already taken effect. I won't go into details on what I have done, for it seems to be all just a blur to me," Kid sighed and looked at his bleeding arms again. "I need you all to do me a favor."

"What is it?" The group asked, or, at least Soul and Liz asked. Patti was to busy thinking of more questions to ask Kid.

"I can already feel the madness coursing through my body. I," he looked up at the group, his golden eyes dead serious, "I need you all to lock me away. In one of the prison cells under the DWMA."

"Kid, we can't-"

"You must do it. It is for both my safety, and for others. Just, please, don't tell-"

A loud bang on the door stopped Kid mid-sentence. They all looked over at the door just in time to see it kicked down, revealing Maka Albran standing there, her foot in mid-kick. "Guys, I have something serious to tell y-" she stopped once she saw Kid.

"If it's about the promise I asked you to keep, then you came at the right time," Kid stated, a bored expression on his face.

'He's acting like this is nothing,' Liz thought as she watched her miester carefully. 'Doesn't he know how dangerous this can be? If he gives into the madness, we may never be able to see him again... he may go crazy forever!'

Kid looked around at the small group again, then at Maka. He placed his bleeding arms behind his back and sighed. "Give me an hour to pack and shower. Then, you make take me as a prisoner," he said, walking towards the steps.

Once the Death god was gone, Maka looked at the rest of the group, an eyebrow raised. "What was that all about?" She asked, frowning.

Liz sighed, "We're apparently taking Kid to one of the prison cells under the DWMA. This might come as a surprise to you, but I better say it, Kid has-"

"Black blood," Maka said, cutting her off. "I already guessed that."

"But how did you...?"

"Kid dropped some clues, I guess I was the only one who picked up on them," Maka answered.

"What should we do?" Soul asked, looking at his miester.

"I don't know..." Maka replied, frowning. "I guess we just do what Kid wants us to do, and see what-"

A crash from upstairs cut Maka off. They all looked at with wide eyes, before racing for the stairs.

"KID!"

**Um, here is this chapter! I've been so tired lately, and I haven't been in the best mood or health, so... I'm just going to say that this came out better than I thought! So, review please!  
Oh, and what do you think happened upstairs? Leave what you think in the reviews! (: **


	10. Wanna go Mad with Me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A loud crash sounded from upstairs. The group turned to look at each other, before racing for the stairs._

"_Kid!" _

X~x~X~x

Death the Kid sat in the center of his room, wearing only a towel. His door was locked, his windows were locked. His mirror was shattered, his fist was bleeding. Yet he smiled, a crazy, evil smile. He stood up and looked into the shattered mirror. He placed his hands on his face, opening his fingers and moving his hands to only show his eyes and mouth. A quite string of giggles escaped from his mouth as he stared at his reflection.

"Hey sexy~ You wanna go mad with me~?"

_**Moments earlier: **_

Death the Kid walked up to his room, leaving his friends behind. He sighed, walking into his room, and shutting his door behind him. He dragged himself towards his bathroom, stopping only for a second to look into his mirror. His dull, expressionless face stared back at him, making him shiver. He started for the bathroom again, wanting, no, needing, to take a shower before he left. Who knew when he was going to get another one after he left...

X~x~X~x

Kid undressed and turned the water on in the shower. He stepped inside, favoring the feel of the warm water trailing down his back and sides. He reached over and grabbed for his shampoo. He quickly washed his hair and body, before turning off the water and stepping out. He wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his small frame, and walking back into his large room.

"This will probably be the last time I'll see my room... or, at least in a while," Kid said, opening his door and stepping into his room. He looked around, a slight smile playing on his lips. "At least it will stay symmetrical~ But you know what will make I look even better?" His smile grew, full of mischief and evil. "Fire~ I think the whole house would look good in fire. FIRE FIRE FIRE!" He laughed, and spun around to look in the mirror. "Fire," he whispered, giggling.

"_This isn't you." _Kid was greeted by a voice that seemed to have no body. He looked around, his golden eyes wide, and his mouth slightly agape. _"Over here, idiot." _

Kid looked into his mirror, only to see his reflection. He poked the mirror, a slight smile playing on lips again. "I think I might be going mad, because reflections don't talk."

"_Shuddup, and listen to me," _His reflection said.

Kid made a silent scream ad jumped away from his mirror. "But you're my reflection, you can't talk!"

"_This isn't you Kid! You're being taken in my the madness! Snap out of it!" _

"You're not the boss of me, and you're not real!"

"_Just listen to me!" _

"No!" Kid yelled. He stood up and walked to his mirror, his hand in a fist.

"_What are you going to-" _

_**CRACK. **_

Kid punched the mirror, his head down. "I said shut up." The mirror broke, sending lass flying. He felt blood running down his hand, ad it stung, but he didn't seem to mind the pain. Instead, he just spun around, giggling. He landed on the center of his floor, his towel making a circle around him, but still covering his waist. "Burn the house down~"

_**Now: **_

"Kid, are you alright?" Liz yelled from the other side of the Reaper's door.

"Don't come in~!" Kid yelled from the other side of the door. He sounded as if he were on drugs. "I'm not clothed~!"

"Well, the get dressed and let us in!" Soul yelled, before mentally face-palming himself. 'That sounded so uncool.'

"If you don't get out here soon Kid, then I'm gonna Maka-Chop you when you do!" Maka yelled.

Kid was silent for a little. Everyone waited for his reply, hoping that Maka's threat would make him come out. Maka's face went red with anger at his response.

"No way, bitch."

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I MAKA-CHOP THIS DOOR DOWN!" She yelled, banging on the door.

"Maka-Chop the door down...?" Patti said quietly to herself. She smiled to herself before backing away from the door.

"Patti, what are you-" Before Liz could finish her question, Patti ran out the door, head-on, knocking it off it's hinges.

"Kiddy!" Patti yelled cheerfully, barging into his room. Kid screamed and pulled his towel tighter around him, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hey! I said I'm not clothed!" He yelled, sounding like his normal self again. His hand wasn't bleeding anymore, actually, it as fully healed, as well as the cuts on his arm. "Get out!" He yelled, refusing to get off of the ground, in fear that his 'parts' would show from under his towel.

Liz, Soul, and Maka rushed into the room after Patti.

"HEY! PRIVACY!" Kid yelled, looking at them with wide eyes. He looked down, trying to hide his blush with his hair. "Get out," he growled.

"But Kid, we all need to talk..." Maka said, motioning to the others.

"Let me get some damn clothes on, then we can talk!" Kid yelled, his eyes filling with tears of embarrassment. He continued to look down at his lap.

"Fine," Maka huffed, turning towards the door, her back to Kid, "but once you're dressed, we all need to talk about what's going to happen."

The girls left the room, but Soul lingered behind. He turned his back to Kid, and was about to step out of the symmetrical room, but something told him to look around. He slowly turned his head so that he could see Kid over his shoulder. Kid still sat in the middle of the room, his head down. Soul thought of it as nothing, but as soon as he was about to step out of the room, something caught his eye. He looked back at Kid, only to see him in the same position, but with a smile on his face.

A crazy, evil, smile. His body was shaking, with silent fits of laughter, not to be heard by others.

As if sensing Soul, Kid slowly raised his and looked at him. He tilted his head to the side, his golden eyes wide, ad a crazy smile on his face.

"Oh~ HELLO SOUL~!" He said, giggling, staring at Soul, not blinking. "You wanna go mad with me~?"

**Dum dum duuuum! I want to write a SoKi fic for this. OH! Maybe when this version is done, I'll write a SoKi version of it! With lemonz and all that good stuff~ Whoa, off track! XD Well, what I wanted to say was: I WROTE THIS DURING THE DAY! OMFG! Sorry if the ending seems odd, I kind of got confused. XD  
Well enjoy, review, and let me know if I should write a SoKi (SoulxKid) version of this once I finish it.  
~REVIEW~ **


	11. Not a new chapter, but please read

**Hey guys. Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. I'm having a bad case of writers block, and my old laptop broke, with the ALMOST finished new chapter, but now it's gone. So... it's going to take me a while to get a new chapter up, because I'm also working on another fic, but now I'm getting writers block for it too, and... ugh. My writing is just a mess right now. **

**So, I'm sorry about not updating for a long while, it's just been... ugh. That's seriosuly the only word that comes to mind right now. UGH. **

**So so sorry. **

**~AvatarToph~ **


End file.
